The Steps That lead to You
by spookytoons
Summary: The 100 AU. Bellarke, Linctavia are shown. A little of Finn x Raven.


I do not own The 100, entertainment purposes only. Rated M for language and sexual content!

"Come on, stop being so prude!" Octavia's voice rang out in the apartment. Clarke continued to cover herself shyly with her top, supposedly trying to be coaxed out of her clothes.

"We've known each other forever." Octavia rolled her eyes at the blonde, snatching away the cloth that covered Clarke's simple lace bra. That didn't even show that much cleavage at all.

"Aw. That's disappointing." Octavia frowned, while Clarke nearly growled snatching away the shirt and throwing it back over her head. Octavia simply laughed, heading over to their shopping bags to pull out her new additions to her wardrobe.

The two of them had just returned from a long day of shopping, Clarke focusing more on Christmas decorations for her new apartment, while Octavia had convinced her to look at more lady like garments. She went through a very thorough process of advising Octavia which lacey barely-covering-anything underwear and bra Lincoln would like the most. Inside she was groaning, while the Blake girl decided to buy all of them. Octavia glanced back at Clarke, who was absent-mindedly staring out the window, looking out at the busy street.

"Hey… You are doing okay right?" Octavia pressed, ever so gently. She cared for Clarke, as she had been one of the few there for her throughout her life, right next to Bellamy.

Clarke blinked, snapping her attention back to the dark haired girl in front of her. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like anything has happened." She looked down at her feet, and then walked into the kitchen. Octavia followed a little less confident now. She knew something was up with Clarke, but seeing as the blonde tried to do her best to hide it, she decided to let it slip just this once.

Then an idea popped into her head.

"I have the greatest idea!" She clapped her hands together, while Clarke groaned, pressing her forehead against the refrigerator in utter defeat. Octavia would be the death of her one of these days.

Thinking it was another one of Octavia's bright ideas to go on a spontaneous shopping trip, or rather to hang out with Lincoln while Clarke awkwardly stood beside them as a third wheel. "Oh great Octavia, bless me with your gracious idea." She said sarcastically, opening the fridge door and scanning its continents thoroughly.

Octavia scoffed at the remark, but easily brushed it off. She had gone through her own days of nasty remarks, and if she wanted to really burn Clarke she knew how to press all the right buttons. But right now her idea was the only thing keeping her from calling Clarke a brat and pinching her arm. "How about we all hang out for Christmas, me, you, Finn-"

Clarke cut her off before she could even finish the list she had simultaneously created. "I can't. I'm going over to my mother's this on the twenty third. I thought I told you this already?" Clarke turned around, a gallon of chocolate milk held in her hand.

"Oh right." Octavia scolded herself for being so dumb, and then grabbed her friends elbow. "Then what about this weekend? You can bring Finn and I'll bring Lincoln." Her eyes sparkled mischievously, while the blonde shook off her grip and poured herself a thin glass of chocolate milk.

"Why should we? We all know what happened last time-"

"We all got slammed on eggnog and it was amazing." Octavia pinched Clarke's cheek, making some of the milk pour back into her glass.

"Crap, Octavia!" Clarke scolded, grabbing a towel to wipe her mouth. "Fine. Fine! I give. I'll come over this weekend."

The Blake girl smiled wide in anticipation of what was to come. Clarke didn't realize her presence was just the tip of the incoming iceberg of Octavia's genius plan.

That's when Lincoln came in, nearly slamming the door off its hinges as he bumped through, carrying several large brown paper bags filled with groceries. Clarke blessed the skies. Oh how she was craving some actual food.

Bellamy followed after Lincoln, carrying three bags with a triumphant look on his face. "You lost. Owe me twenty bucks, Slinky."

Clarke walked up to Lincoln, taking the bags from his arms, and moving out of the way just in time for Octavia to jump into Lincolns arms. "Where've you been? Oh never mind. I've made plans with Clarke for Friday, is that okay Linky?" She gave him a kiss, making Bellamy gag and Lincoln dumbfounded. Barely enough time to answer as she smiled wide and began to explain her idea.

"I was thinking that the whole gang comes by, everyone from high school." Clarke choked on her chocolate milk, not sure if Octavia was serious or not. She earned herself a well-deserved odd look from Bellamy, who turned back to Octavia before she could even blink. Recovering herself, it seemed Lincoln had already asked the question she was thinking, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I'm serious!" Clarke watched Octavia's hands smooth down Lincoln's arms. _Sneaky brat_ , she thought. Knowing Octavia hoped the spontaneous touch would put him in a more accepting mood. "Monty, Raven-"Clarke frowned. "Finn, Clarke, Bells, you, me, Miller and Jasper." Her fingers wrapped themselves around Lincoln's muscles in a gentle way.

"Jasper?" Lincoln furrowed his brow, though Octavia smiled, reassuring Clarke that they wouldn't get into another one of their fights about Jasper and Octavia's high school two week long fling.

She could suddenly feel a presence by her side, barely brushing against her back. She jumped, turning her head to stare at Bellamy, glaring at his annoying face. "Sensitive much Princess?" Bellamy smirked; one of the smirks he knew would piss off Clarke. She huffed at him and turned her back on him once more, turning her attention back to Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia was whispering in his ear while Lincoln leaned closer into her, having to bend down a little due to their height difference. She decided maybe staring at her hands was better than watching the two love birds, or looking at stupid Bellamy's ugly mutt face.

She drank the rest of her chocolate milk, turning to put it away when she almost slammed her head into Bellamy's chest, seeing as he was standing right in front of the sink.

She blinked, regained her composure, while Bellamy simply watched, frowning down at her. "Clumsy."

"Shut up! Get out of my way you tree." She barked, attempting to push him to the side; he barely moved. She moved to the right, Bellamy moved in front of her. To the left, he moved again, blocking her attempts.

She huffed in frustration and thrusted the glass at his chest, "Here, you take it then!" She walked away, grabbing her coat and angrily pulling it over her shoulders. Bellamy watched her in surprise. Clarke had never actually gotten that angry with him. He knew something was up.

Her odd behavior even drew Lincolns and Octavia's attention, watching as the blonde basically threw her jacket on, yanking her purse and shopping bag off the couch and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you Friday, Octavia." She hissed, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Octavia turned to land an angry stare on her older brother, while Lincoln looked already disappointed in the Blake boy.

"What?" He asked in a loud voice, raising his hand in the air. "I didn't do anything." He frowned and looked down at the empty glass Clarke had basically hit him with.


End file.
